


if you're tired, you can sleep on me

by goldflower



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cuddling Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/675835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldflower/pseuds/goldflower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they're all tired, but niall and harry actually fall sleep together<br/>oh and zayn ships narry sorry not sorry</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you're tired, you can sleep on me

**Author's Note:**

> blame the penshoppe ad and the narry sleeping on the couch together for this

they've been doing shoots all day and zayn just really wants to get out of his clothes and sleep, and he would be perfectly fine if he never woke up, honestly. he flops down on a couch across from niall and harry, who both look exhausted and about to pass out and sleep for eternity. harry lets out a yawn, zayn's reminded of a kitten, then wraps his arms around himself, brings one leg up and rests his knee on niall's thigh, leans a bit closer to the tired blonde next to him and zayn tries not to smile. he ends up having to bite his lip to keep from smiling as big as he wants to when he sees niall shift closer to harry in his tired stupor. they're just so  _cute_.

eventually zayn hears a bit of snoring coming from both of them and he knows they're out, goes to play on his phone and tries to ignore the camera that's recording the two sleeping boys across from him. when the camera leaves and zayn's phone dies, he looks over at the two boys, wonders if either of them realize how  _obvious_ their love for each other is. you can literally  _feel_ the love radiating off them when they're near each other and zayn has to try not to puke when he catches one of them undressing the other with their eyes.

he still finds it all incredibly adorable though.

zayn hears an extra loud snore come from niall and he looks over, sees niall fall onto harry's side, bring his legs onto the couch beside him, and squirm a bit until he's more comfortable, bringing a hand up to harry's chest and zayn rolls his eyes, affectionate smile on his lips. harry makes a face and looks a bit uncomfortable, squirms a bit before wrapping both arms around niall's slim body, bringing him closer and in a more comfortable spot. they're using each other as  _teddy bears_ and zayn finds it too fucking cute.

he thinks of how perfect a picture this would be and goes to take one with his phone, but is reminded when his phone doesn't turn on that it's  _dead_ _,_ and he groans. just fucking great. louis and liam are doing god knows what and zayn's not sure where they are, so that rules them out and he's about to give up and just try to imprint the image to memory so he could tease the two boys about it when he sees harry's phone almost falling out of his front pocket. zayn thinks about it, thinks of the pros and the cons, about the different scenarios that could happen if he tried to take harry's phone, and just decides to go with it anyway.

he's got his fingers pinching a part of the phone and he winces, starts pulling on it and stops when harry shifts niall closer to his body. niall lets out a content hum and zayn takes that as the oppotunity to try to take harry's phone again. he ends up pulling it out without either of them waking up and he thanks god and allah and all of the big guys up in the sky. he unlocks harry's phone, smirks a little because harry didn't change the password, and brings up the camera, holds the phone up to the two and hits the button. the flash goes off and zayn curses under his breath, winces when he sees niall and harry waking up. he throws harry's phone beside him and quickly sits on the other couch, watches as the two slowly detach themselves from each other, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

they look around a bit, trying to remember where they are before finally looking back at each other, smiling, and cuddling up to each other again. zayn tries not to puke from happiness and cuteness overload.


End file.
